


Knitted Together By Fate And Yarn

by storiesscienceandsnark



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ace Haruhi, F/F, Fluff, Internalized Acephobia, Tamaki/Shiro is very background, Yarn shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesscienceandsnark/pseuds/storiesscienceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge and Haruhi meet in the yarn store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of [AlexandriaKeating](http://alexandriakeating.tumblr.com/), who is the much better boat builder in the construction of this ship.

When Haruhi walked in, she didn't register much about the blonde browsing through the yarn at her cozy local yarn store. She was in for some yarn therapy after a long day at work, waiting for the perfect yarn for her half-baked project ideas to jump out at her, or for something else to steal her heart. It never took long when surrounded by so many piles of beautiful colors and wildly varying textures. 

Eventually she found herself sitting on the floor in front of some wool/alpaca blend, petting a hank and attempting to justify the price to herself while really just trying to pick a color to take home. 

A throat was cleared to announce its presence, and Haruhi looked up into a pair of eyes that exactly matched the yarn in her lap. She'd grabbed it because it was the first one her hand had touched, even though she hadn't been a huge fan of the shade start with. Framed behind those adorable glasses, though, it was suddenly appealing. 

A quirked eyebrow finally clued Haruhi into the fact that she was sitting on the floor, blocking the aisle to the cash register. She scrambled up, squeaking an apology. 

"It's ok! I'm so sorry, did I scare you?" The stranger sounded concerned about Haruhi's sudden jump. 

Once Haruhi stood up, she saw the intricately cabled hat, as well as fully appreciated the arms full of baby yarn. 

"No! Not at all! I was just off in yarn-land." Haruhi was still a little awestruck, but didn't want this wonderful person to walk away so fast. "Do you mind if I ask what that's going to become?" 

"It's going to be a baby blanket for a friend of mine. I'm not much of the parental type, but he's going to be a great dad and I'm so excited for him that I just have to make him something. I'm Pidge, by the way."

"Haruhi. I hope your project goes well!"

The two parted ways, and Haruhi couldn't stop herself from buying the yarn that matched the stranger's eyes and thinking about it the whole way home. 

\-------

A few days later, after Pidge had cast on the baby blanket and completely failed to get Haruhi out of her head, she went back to the yarn store to look at what the adorable stranger had been so absorbed in. When her hand sank into the soft fiber, she immediately knew she had to get some as well. As if it wasn't enough for the stranger to be gorgeous, she also had great taste in yarn. 

Pidge had come to knitting lately, becoming intrigued by the patterns that for all the world reminded her of her beloved computer programs. There was the same continuity of design, where each section built from the previous one and prepared for the following one, as she could watch woven cables and wonderful shapes emerge from her needles. She hadn't been knitting long, but she'd jumped in with enough enthusiasm to already be on a first name basis with Hunk, the owner of the yarn shop. 

"Hey Pidge! What are you doing back so soon? There's no way you finished a blanket already."

"I haven't" she admitted. 

"Breaking monogamy, are we? What's bringing this about?" Hunk asked. Pidge was usually one of the few customers that wouldn't buy yarn for a project out on the horizon. She'd buy the yarn for a project, finish it, and usually bring in the final product to show while buying the yarn for the next one. 

Pidge felt her cheeks start glowing in embarrassment. "I heard this yarn is a old standby and I wanted to try some out."

"Uh-huh. And I'm totally not going to buy that because that is a brand new line, which I've only had time to sell one hank of since it came in, and your cheeks are about to burn this place down. 

Pidge sighed, and admitted "I was in here a few days ago and ran into this totally cute girl named Haruhi looking at it. Since then, I haven't been able to get her out of my mind. Or the yarn," she added as an afterthought. 

Hunk laughed. "Well, she's the only other person who's bought this yarn so far. It's sort of hidden in that little alcove back there. Not many people think to look down there, and I usually put new stuff there until I have a chance to try it out myself." Hunk prided himself on knowing his yarns, so he could give advice on which yarns would work well for certain projects. 

Suddenly, Haruhi came around the corner, wearing a cabled hat made of the yarn, and clutching about 8 inches of a matching scarf along with two new skeins. She looked at the yarn on the counter and smiled, then looked at her fellow customer and squeaked in recognition. She was wearing the closest replica to Pidge's hat that she could find a pattern for, and there wasn't much point in pretending that the color didn't match Pidge's eyes exactly. And she was very self conscious of the fact that she was here buying more of the yarn, so she could go home and continue to think about the pretty stranger that she'd totally blown it with. But here was the pretty stranger, and she was looking hopeful as well. 

"So it seems you two have met? For as often as you're both in here, I'm honestly amazed it took this long for you to run into each other." Hunk was quietly smirking. He could feel the nerves in the air, radiating from both parties. "You know," he added, "Pidge is great at cabled projects, and Haruhi makes gorgeous lace, and the gelato place across the street is really great. If you two were to want to go discuss patterns, or something."

Both nodded, slightly flustered, and headed with their new yarn for bowls of ice cream across the road. 

\------

It didn't take long for the yarn and ice cream date to become routine, although neither was sure whether it was just two friends meeting regularly or if it was actually a date. 

"Do you remember the baby blanket yarn I was buying the first time we met?" asked Pidge. 

"Yeah, I thought a black and white baby blanket was a bit weird, but I love how it turned out" Haruhi wasn't sure at all where this was going. 

"Well, my friend Shiro and his husband Tamaki are are having the baby shower this weekend, and since they don't do half measures, they're taking everyone to a spa for the weekend. Massages, mud baths, the whole shebang. I didn't know if you would want to be my date?"

"Um, sure. Sounds like a great time!"


	2. Chapter 2

As Friday night drew nearer, Haruhi grew more tense. She figured it was a good thing that she was about to go get a deep-tissue massage, because she could feel the knots in her back wrapping themselves around her spine and under her shoulder blades. 

Friday afternoon came; she grabbed her duffel full of yoga pants and comfy shirts, and attempted to mentally prepare herself. She was still slightly hyperventilating when Pidge pulled up in her lime green bug, top down to let in the sunshine and the perfect weather. 

The two chatted happily for a while, as they left the suburbs and began to wind through some rolling hills. The houses were set back from the road and were definitely starting to look more like mansions and estates than houses. 

Pidge saw Haruhi's expression of semi-disgusted amazement that people lived this way, and tried to explain. 

"Tamaki's family comes from money. Way more than I'd ever imagined. That's how they could afford the geneticists to make their child biologically theirs, even though a surrogate is carrying the pregnancy. You wouldn't believe what that costs. And it lets them bring their friends on spectacular trips like this. I felt like I was taking advantage of them at first, but they love to share and they support a lot of great charity work."

They chatted about the various charities for a while until silence gradually fell again. The sun was low on the horizon as they turned through a gate and began following a long, winding drive. The question that had been burning in Haruhi's chest finally burst out. 

"Where do we stand?" Her fingers itched for some knitting needles, something to work away her embarrassment with, but it was all tucked away in her duffel. She'd been having such a good time that she hadn't felt the need for it until now, but now she could feel anxiety gnawing at her chest and she wished for the rhythm of needles clicking to help work it away. And while she still loved her flowing, nature-inspired lace projects, her knitting had evolved to include a lot more geometric and cabled designs under Pidge’s influence, and Haruhi knew that her current project included far too much unacknowledged love for Pidge to be soothing.

Pidge seemed unsurprised by the comment, but spoke slowly and carefully. “Haruhi, you've become a huge part of my life in the past few months. I don't want to change that, no matter what you think of what I'm about to say, so if all you see me as is a friend, I'm perfectly all right with that and I swear to respect any boundaries that you set. But in all honesty, I've developed feelings for you. When I have to go a few days without talking to you, it feels like there is a Haruhi-shaped hole in my chest."

 _Well, now or never_ , thought Haruhi to herself. "I'm flattered, but I don't know that you'd want to be with somebody like me. You see, I'm ... I'm ace. Asexual. And very much not currently into the idea of trying sex. So I get it if you don't want to jump into something like that, with someone like me." Her voice got softer as she spoke, and Pidge could hear the pain in her voice. Pidge's heart broke at Haruhi's speech. 

“Oh, Haruhi. As long as I get to be around you, that doesn’t matter one bit. And like I said, I promise to respect any boundaries you set. Emotional, physical, off-limits conversation topics or jokes, whatever you need to make you feel safe.” Pidge knew they would be approaching the resort soon, and took the long way around the private lake to make sure that Haruhi had time to collect herself again. 

Haruhi swallowed, and nodded. “Ok. I think I would be ok with trying something like that.” She could still feel her heart pounding from her confession. She’d learned about asexuality a couple months before, and had felt something click. Suddenly, there was a word for how she felt other than ‘broken.’ It had been a bit of a world-shaking revelation, and she wasn’t exactly sure how to tell people yet. She’d also read about all the other types of attraction, and how they weren’t necessarily the same, and didn’t really feel like she’d worked any of the others out yet. But she knew that if she was going to tell anyone, Pidge would be the one to start with. Pidge had become her rock since that day in the yarn store, and now that Haruhi knew that Pidge accepted her, she felt like the weight of a mountain had lifted off her shoulders. 

“Sooooo… Can we talk about boundaries? If you’re ok with that?” Pidge wasn’t pushing, she just sounded attentive and concerned.

“I haven’t exactly figured out the whole romantic attraction thing… but I know I like hugs and being close to the people I care about, you being near the top of that list. Hugs are good. Movie-watching cuddles are good.” Haruhi trailed off, as they finally approached the spa. It was a huge and gorgeous white building, with stately columns all in white. Slightly awestruck, she got out of the car and watched as Pidge handed both suitcases to a bellhop. Pidge tossed the keys to the waiting valet, and the two started scaling the stone steps side-by-side. 

As they climbed, Pidge gently took Haruhi’s hand. “Is this ok?” she asked quietly, sounding slightly hesitant. 

“Mm-hmm.” The lobby struck Haruhi even further. It was all plush couches on white marble floors under sparkling crystal chandeliers. She was even more awed than by the drive, and she was very glad to have Pidge’s warm hand to ground her. She allowed herself to be towed over to the receptionist’s desk for check-in to some very swanky rooms, even for this extravagant place. After signing for their keys, she and Pidge boarded the elevator for the third floor. She slipped her hand back into Pidge’s, and leaned her cheek on Pidge’s shoulder. 

“I’m glad I get to spend this weekend with you.” Haruhi said, her chest filling with affection. 

Pidge leaned her cheek on Haruhi’s head. “The feeling is very much mutual.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic definitely has a mind of it's own, but please leave feedback for me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that still remembers that this exists, have my attempt at some fluff!

Their room turned out to not be a room so much as a suite. There were two bedrooms and bathrooms, each extravagant, and a kitchen with marble countertops and beautiful dark wood cabinets. Pidge disappeared into the bathroom to change out of her work clothes, and Haruhi was wondering how many organs she’d have to sell for the price of one night here, when there was a polite knock at the door. Pidge reemerged, as Haruhi opened the door to a tuxedo’d waiter pushing a cart of silver-covered trays. 

“Um, we haven’t ordered room service.” She wasn’t even counting the bottle of champagne in the ice bucket, which she was pretty sure was worth more than all of her organs combined. 

“Masters Tamaki and Shiro send their regards. If you would like anything else, please just phone the front desk and it will be brought up right away.” The waiter bowed as he left, shutting the door behind him. 

“Oh thank goodness. I was starving!” Pidge said. Dinner turned out to be sushi, including an adorable roll that looked like a panda. 

“You know, for someone who claims to have wonderful fine motor control for soldering tiny things, you’re really terrible at using chopsticks.” Haruhi couldn’t resist teasing Pidge about her inability to ever pick up a piece of sushi on the first try. “And you’re a knitter, too. You can make clothes with two sticks, and yet you can’t even eat with them?” 

“Knitting is basically repeatedly stabbing a ball of yarn until it does what you want. Works with sushi, too.” She skewered her next bite on one chopstick, wearing an enormous grin.

“It’s a wonder your projects ever come out.”

“Alternative methods are sometimes the most effective.” 

Haruhi conceded the point. She’d watched Pidge fix problems in some spectacularly clever ways, and rarely had to go rescue her from bizarre situations. There was that one time with the thing that growled that wouldn’t come out from under the dumpster, where Pidge would never actually admit to what it was, but now that she seemed to be mostly concerned with computers and electronics instead of biology, Haruhi had mostly quit worrying. 

They finished off a small army’s worth of sushi, and then decided the raspberry sorbet would go well with a movie. 

The two easily agreed on watching animated movies from childhood, but it came down to a game of rock-paper-scissors to decide between Haruhi’s The Road to El Dorado and Pidge’s Atlantis. Pidge graciously conceded after she lost two out of three, and the two snuggled down under the huge and fluffy duvet. 

Haruhi loved the movie, but she found that she kept getting distracted by how well she fit, snuggled under Pidge’s arm. The raspberries in the sorbet were dying Pidge’s lips deep purple-red, and for the first time Haruhi found herself wondering how much better the dessert would taste on someone else’s lips. Her heart rate skyrocketed at that thought, however, so she just cuddled closer so Pidge’s face was decidedly behind her and out of the realm of agonizing possibility. 

Meanwhile, Pidge was also trying and failing at the Herculean effort to keep her attention on the movie. Haruhi’s hair kept tickling her neck and collarbone, and the gentle rise and fall of Haruhi’s breath was nearly hypnotizing. Besides, how much attention could really be paid to two guys in a rowboat? They’d already done the opening swordfight, and hadn’t gotten to the trailblazing song yet. While two delirious gay dudes in a boat were great and all, Pidge was much more concerned with the newly-officially-out ace girl in her arms. 

“Do you want the last bite, my dear?” Pidge offered up the last of the sorbet.

“Nah, you finish it off.” Haruhi could feel Pidge’s heart beating behind her back, and she had to keep jump-starting her brain. It kept short-circuiting with disbelief. She couldn’t believe she was wrapped up in Pidge’s arms, feeling safer and warmer and lighter than she had in a really long time. Pidge’s unquestioning acceptance had been more than she hoped for, and her willingness to have a to-be-defined relationship was better than she’d ever dreamed. She had, however, spent plenty of nights dreaming about being exactly where she currently was. She’d never believed that it would actually happen, though. She’d never thought that Pidge would actually love her, or would be okay with a relationship with cuddling but without sex. And suddenly, it was like all her dreams had come true. She focused on enjoying the warmth and comfort, and felt like she was melting into a pool of bliss. 

Haruhi’s eyes were getting heavier, and Pidge could feel her breathing slowing down. She wasn’t really surprised that Miguel’s improvised mandolin was lulling her new girlfriend to sleep. Haruhi had seemed to have something weighing on her for the previous several weeks, and Pidge was so relieved that it hadn’t been a terminal illness, like she’d been starting to worry about. Haruhi was usually so bright and energetic, and even a brand new colorway of lace-weight alpaca hadn’t made her grin a few weeks ago. That’s when Pidge had really started worrying. Haruhi made the most beautiful, delicate lace shawls, and baby alpaca was her very favorite fiber. When she didn’t seem to register any excitement for her favorite fiber in her favorite color was when Pidge had really started worrying. Now, though, Pidge was scheming what to get for her for Christmas, because with her feelings were out in the open she didn’t worry about scaring off Haruhi off. Eventually, her daydreamed schemes about Valentine’s Day dates slipped into dreams of dancing the night away with Haruhi in a swirly dress, feeling proud of accompanying the loveliest belle of the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely my first attempt at fully-fledged fluff, so I hope you enjoyed! There will likely be some updates again for the next few weeks while I'm on Christmas break, but I can't make any promises.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic and I have no idea where this is going, so we're all in for a ride together. Hope you enjoyed and are possibly confused enough to continue reading to see if it makes sense later. That's my plan for writing it.


End file.
